


It's Not That Simple

by Mystic_reader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_reader/pseuds/Mystic_reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean misses his brother's touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not That Simple

_I just don’t...I don’t think we can ever be what we were._

It was hard enough to think those words, let alone say them out loud. But not trusting Sam didn’t take away the want, the need, to feel his brother close. It didn’t take away the need to touch, to feel Sam around him and inside him.

They hadn’t touched each other in months and the lack of contact had Dean waking in the morning, more often than not, hard and aching and missing his brother so damned much he could hardly breathe.

That morning wasn’t any different. Dean palmed his erection and allowed himself a quick glance at Sam asleep in the other bed. The slow rise and fall of his brother’s chest told him Sam was still asleep, so Dean pushed his boxers down and took his cock in hand. He stroked once, twice, and tried to think about anything _but_ Sam.

They’d been pushing themselves hard for weeks, stumbling back to their motel exhausted and unable to do much besides collapse into bed still fully dressed. The ache had been building up inside him for God knows how long and now he was desperate. Desperate to feel something, _anything_ , but all he felt was frustration. Thoughts of Sam plagued him constantly, keeping him from focusing and just _getting there_. Sam choosing Ruby...Sam lying...Sam starting fucking Armageddon...Sam Sam Sam Sam Sam.

Dean kicked the blankets off his feet and grumbled, “Damn it...”

“Dean...” Sam’s sleepy voice drifted to him from the other bed.

 _Shit..._ Dean knew he should stop but _damn it_ he really didn’t want to. Fuck Sam. Who cares if he wakes up. It was his fault that Dean had to take care of these things on his own anyways and if he didn’t want to hear it he could just go in the fucking bathroom or something.

Dean fisted his cock harder. It was slick with pre-come and his stomach muscles tightened, heat pooling low in his belly. He squeezed his eyes shut, swore under his breath, and tried to shut out all other thoughts that weren’t congruent with getting off. He was so fucking _close_ but for some reason he just couldn’t seem to push himself over that edge.

He was about to give up when another warm hand circled hard flesh and pushed his own hand away. Dean’s back arched and he sucked in a harsh breath as long fingers squeezed and stoked. _Sam..._

Dean cracked an eye open and looked down under his lashes at his brother. Sam was on his knees by the bed, bangs hanging low over his eyes. The sun was just starting to peek through the heavy curtains, the light casting shadows over Sam’s bare shoulders. His arm was draped over the side of the bed, his long fingers dragging ragged moans from Dean as he stroked him, hard and firm, just like Dean liked it.

Sam’s other hand was shoved down inside his own boxers, jerking himself off. The sight had Dean arching and coming within seconds. Thick, pearly white shooting over his chest, pumping out hot over Sam’s hand.

Dean was panting, chest heaving, trying to catch his breath as Sam worked him through it. He was just starting to come down when his brother’s hand disappeared suddenly. Dean’s whole body was floating in a post-orgasmic haze but he managed to lift his head enough to see Sam rise from the floor. Without saying a word, his brother turned and walked straight to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Probably to finish himself off, Dean thought. It was evident from the obvious bulge in Sam’s boxers he hadn’t yet, and Dean had to suppress the urge to follow him, give him a helping hand.

He couldn’t do that though and he probably should have stopped Sam as soon as he realized what his brother was doing, but it was too late now.

Dean sighed heavily, threw his feet over the side of the bed, and wished that a good hand job was all they needed to fix the rift between them. But unfortunately things would ever be that simple again.


End file.
